Maple Rulers Part 1
by XanaDragon
Summary: This is about a story of a kid and his friends who are trapped in a game called maple story. In order to be free they must destroy the ultimate hacker. All the funs of the game in 1 story well more. Has Comedy, Romance, and Adventure and Action R
1. Chapter 1

XD: My next story this is going to be great. I didn't know they had a fanfic for ms until now. I realized this I instantly thought of a storie within 3 seconds. Although the setting is a little similar to .hack, but it's the only one I can think of.

Stripe: Yeah and its also based obviously on real characters. My name will be Steven cause it will protect me from spammers but the rest is really based except for a few I'll make up.

Dot: Yeah so now LETS GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!

**Chapter 1: Life on Maple Story**

(This is about a 14-year-old named Steve and he loved to play video games with his friends Brandon and Alex especially one day they came across a special online game known as Maple Story they downloaded it and made their characters unfortunately Steven had school and he was piled with homework so his character was stuck on Maple Island while his friends leveled. He also knows nothing of the game, but when he starts playing it. He doesn't know that it's going to change his life forever.)

Steve: Awwww man more homework.

Brandon: Hey Steve guess what.

Steve: Yeah!

Brandon: They just installed a speaker to the game so your character can actually talk without using word bubbles. It saves a lot of time by typing doesn't it?

Steve: Yeah it sure does.

Alex: Yes oh wait you haven't played at all have you.

Steve: I can't I have lots of homework. Maybe tomorrow.

Brandon: Ok then see ya.

Steve: See ya. Man I wish I could play I wonder what I'll be maybe a samurai, or a merchant, or a ninja

Alex: Ummmm Steve none of those are in Maple Story. There is swordsman, archer, rogue, and mage

Steve: Even better, but isn't samurai the same as swordsman, or ninja the same as a rogue.

Alex: Sigh never mind.

Tomorrow…

Steve: Hey Brandon

Brandon: Yeah?

Steve: I'm free tonight so I can go online today.

Brandon: That's great one problem. I can't be with you unless you leave maple island.

Steve: No problem it's a cinch.

Brandon: Ok then. I'll tell Alex that you're going on.

Steve: Yes!

Later that night…

Steve: Ok lets do this. (He gets maple story running but what he didn't know something happened when he was loading it. A virus snuck in, but no ordinary virus…) Ok lets see Broa. Channel 14 and lastly my character UltimaMAg all right now LETS PLAY! (But all of a sudden the virus activated and his soul went into the computer. Then he went unconscious)

(Next thing he knew he saw a note in front of him. It said all the controls of Maple Story. then he heard a silent voice in his head he recognized the voice in an instantly it was Brandon and he said)

Brandon: Steve we have a problem. A big problem.

To be continued…

XD: Sorry to cut it shot. It was more like a prologue then a chapter.

Stripe: Ahh well the next one will be much longer.

Dot: This is where the fun begins so R&R


	2. Chapter 2

XD: Here we are sorry for the delay I have school now. Ummmm nothing much to say today so might as well get on with the story.

**Chapter 2: A Hacker's Dwellings**

Steve: Oh my god! Is this a new feature or something?

The whispered Brandon: I don't know I think this a dream or something.

Steve: Don't be stupid if this is a dream why am I having it?

The whispered Brandon: You could just be saying this in my dream. Next thing I'll know a bunch of angry cannibal moneys will start making out with my piano.

Steve: You go to get out more.

MageLoner: I couldn't help but here that you say you are actually in the game?

UltimaMAg(I'm now putting the names of their characters. This is Steve): Who are you?

MageLoner: I'm a GM (Gamemaster) I was afraid of this.

UltimaMAg: What's going on?

MageLoner: You're friend is also experiencing this too right?

UltimaMAg: Yeah!

MageLoner: You're coming with me (and all of a sudden they are at Lith Harbor and Ultima checked himself out and noticed he got his level 10 mage clothes already)

UltimaMAg: How did you do that?

MageLoner: Not important

Kronie (Brandon): Steve? What's going on?

MageLoner: I'll tell you. Once there was an online player named DarkLord999 he was a hacker that gave us many problems in the past. He had hacks that weren't even out on Korea or even Japan or anywhere else. Soon problems were getting even worse data was Rewritten; Accounts were banned for no reason even the GM's, soon DarkLord took his hacks to its Max. Police couldn't find this guy. OR even S.W.A.T.

Kronie: Dang!

MageLoner: The worse came he said if he wasn't given $1,000,000,000,000 dollars the people who play the game will meet a terrible fate. Then soon we've been getting reports of people unconscious that won't wake up. All that remained was the game already on. You two fell for his trap.

UltimaMAg: How can he do this is this even possible?

MageLoner: I don't know but he did it.

Kronie: What now?

MageLoner: A while ago a place was found in the sky. But it can't be reached without the Keys of the Mystics! There are 10 keys (1 for each boss King Slime, Alishar, Mushmom, Mushgranny, Jr. Barlog, Crimson Barlog, Papulatus, Pianus, 3rd Job Clones and Zakum

Kronie: What are those?

MageLoner: That's what were trying to do.

Kronie: Are you trapped like us.

MageLoner: No neither are other players. You two and some other guy are the first. Aside from another.

Kronie: WHAT WAS HIS NAME!

MageLoner: He went by the name of LukeBlade (Alex)

Kronie: Oh my god my friend is trapped too.

MageLoner: Don't worry he'll be fine. You're not doing anything.

UltimaMAg: WHAT WHY?

MageLoner: If you die who knows what might happen you might die for real and not get transported to another town.

Kronie: Good point!

LukeBlade: Hey guys

GorillaKilla (Another GM): Wassup!

UltimaMAg: Lukeblade you're all right.

GorillaKilla: We have a problem LOOK! (points to a Crimson Barlog coming.)

MagicLoner: Is it a Monster Sack.

GorillaKilla: No it has too much data to be a normal C-Rog

MagicLoner: DarkLord!

UltimaMAg: We'll fight it!

Kronie: Are you that noobish! That thing is Level 100. You'll die instantly.

GorillaKilla: I'm a level 89 Ranger.

MagicLoner: I'm a level 94 Cleric this isn't going to be easy. Protect them if we die they'll die too.

GorillaKilla: Ok follow me! (Runs toward the ship.)

MagicLoner: Here we go SHINING RAY! ( a shining ray spell did no damage whatsoever) Curses he must have programmed the Rog to be over powred. (The Crimson Rog swoops down and casts a Roar, but he dodged it. Meanwhile…)

UlitmaMAg: You thing he'll be alright.

GorillaKilla: If he dies he'll only lose Exp and come right back since were in a city, but that Rog is rigged so I don't know what will hapeen if he dies.

Kronie: We got to help him somehow.

GorillaKilla: I have an idea. I might get fired for this. (All of a sudden a holy ligh comes upon them next thing they know there Level 200 with mighty clothes. Lukeblade is a DarkKnight, Kronie is a Cleric, and UlitmaMAg is a Ice and Lightning Arch Mage)

UltimaMAg: Time to kick some Rog… (all of a sudden a sign says no cursing aloud)

GorillaKilla: I'll let it slide for now just kill it and don't die.

Kronie: OK THEN LETS GO!

To be continued…

XD: I had to cut it a little short sorry. The next one will be longer. R&R BYE!


End file.
